Restrooms, both public and private, vary greatly in their spatial layout, toilet type, and degree of cleanliness. A sanitary toilet is not always conveniently available and the options for quickly making such a toilet suitable for use are few, and often require a user come into contact with dirty toilet hardware and/or surrounding areas. Paper toilet seat covers are generally ineffective since they are porous and do not act as a barrier to bacteria or dampness.